monsterinmypocketfandomcom-20200214-history
Boogey Man
The Boogey Man is a model originally from the Series 4 Super Scary line, within which he was called Boogeyman. He was monster #112 and worth 70 points. He has since been remade in the 2006 Series, shown opposite. Folklore of the Boogey Man The Boogeyman (Boogey Man), Bogeyman or Bogieman is a creature that has long been with humanity, a creature woven deeply into our folklore, born from our belief in faeries. Commonly they used as the stuff of nightmares, used mainly to frighten children into behaving themselves, rather like the creature Bloody Bones. In this form they are the embodiment of terror, lacking shape, their visages birthed mostly from the flights of a scared imagination. The title of Boogeyman is therefore, in truth, simply a template upon which people place their worst fears, something that gives it a power that most mythical creatures can only dream of! The earlier form of Boogey Man is something quite different. Born from the British Isles and Ireland, the Boogey Man is but another name for a Phooka (Irish), a Boggart (Scottish), a Hobgoblin or Padfoot (English) and a Bwcas or Bookhas (Welsh). All share very similar traits with the other, slight changes most likely coming from their geography, but all are faeries. In general they are mean spirited and having dealings with them not advised. In Irish folklore they have human male heads upon horse bodies. They possess the gift of flight though wingless, being able to go for short distances and are said to very ugly in appearence. They are a type of trooping faery, pack-minded, very destructive and prone to quarrelling amongst themselves. Like their kin, they are very bad tempered! Unlike the Scottish Boggart though, they will not enter houses. In Scottish folklore they are male dwarf faeries with distorted, squat forms. They are greedy, disruptive and ill-tempered, the complete opposite of their cousins the Brownie. A Boggart will adopt a house for a single reason, so that he may delight in the destruction of things, at his hands of course. In English folklore the Hobgoblin (see Hobgoblin also) is more of a fickle sort than its other kin and lacks a true defined formhaving the power to shapeshift. Sometimes called Goblins (see Goblin also) or Gooseys, they are considered rather a generic type of evil faery who often look like wicked elves or dark pools or blobs. Like the Boggart, they adore living in homes where they happily enforce a code of their own, regardless of the logic or lack-of in it. Those who are lazy or mean often find their rooms in disarray and their possessions strewn all about the place. Such is the judgement of the Hobgoblin! As a whole, Hobgoblins love a fire to sit by. Being faeries, they lack the ability to make it themselves. Once common in England, they are few and far between nowadays. In Welsh folklore the Bwcas or Bookhas are almost identical to the Irish Phooka in mood and look. Like their green-isle kin they too possess the horse body but equally they can sport pig bodies. Also, unlike the Phookas, Bwcas will enter houses and have been known to do so through chimneys! With the coming of Christianity Boogey Men in the form of faeries changed, seen as a pagan threat. They were therefore turned into the representation of the Devil and from that form they became the common Boogey Man, frightener of children. Series 4 Super Scary The Boogeyman produced for the earlier Series 4 Super Scary line was much more vivid in its use of colour, like the others of its series. It depicts a long-legged human looking character gifted with the grin of a maniac. Official Description A rather unpleasant type of spirit who delights in tormenting and frightening humans. 2006 Series The Boogey Man produced for the 2006 remake is a much more subdued looking character, very secretive. There is a realism to him, far more than his predecessor but not so much of the maniacal energy that one can imagine a Boogey Man might possess. Trading Card Text The Boogey Man lurks in the dark places of everyday life, like closets and under beds, waiting to scare his innocent victims into a cold sweat! He is not a killer but this creepy, shadowy creature can take any fear and make it seem real. He can be your worst "nightmare." Woe the Black Category:Series 4 Category:70 Points Category:Humanoid Category:European Folklore Category:Monsters